Jealous
by RFionn
Summary: [completed] Member BTOB, dan segala kecemburuan mereka terhadap sang kekasih yang terlalu dekat dengan member lain. So? How did they deal with it? [BTOB] [ChangJae, MinKwang, IlSik]
1. Yook, and His Jealousy (YSJ x LCS)

"Lanjutkan, _hyung_."

Lee Changsub mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Sesampainya di _dorm_ , kekasih manjanya hanya mengucapkan satu kata dan bermakna mengusir pula.

 _Apanya yang dilanjutkan?_

"Kau ini bicara apa dari tadi? Aku tidak mengerti,"

 _Namja_ yang paling jangkung di grup itu hanya melewati Changsub tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Changsub hampir meledak. Jujur saja ia lelah, pikirannya sejak turun dari panggung hanyalah makan, mandi, dan terlelap dalam dekap hangat kekasihnya di ranjang hingga pagi menyambut. Bukan malah disuguhi sang kekasih yang sedang _ngambek_ seperti ini _._

 _Brengsek_ –;

Pemuda pucat itu melempar asal mantelnya, lagipula tidak ada Ilhoon yang akan mengomelinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yook, and His Jealousy**

 **BTOB** belongs to **God, their parents, and Cube Ent.**

 **Pairing : ChangJae (Changsub-Sungjae)**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC, BxB, top!Jae bot!Sub**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sungjae kesal. Air yang memancar dari _shower_ di atasnya terus menghujani tubuhnya. Dingin, dan kepalanya yang sebelumnya memang pening menjadi semakin memberat karena terlalu lama berdiam diri di bawah guyuran air _shower_. Ia berusaha mengusir bayangan Changsub yang kelihatannya lebih senang _cuddling_ dengan _member_ lain tapi tetap saja berujung pada ingatan-ingatan lain yang berebut menyerbu pikirannya.

 _Jangan mendekat!_

Adalah kata-kata yang selalu dilontarkan Changsub ketika Sungjae mendekatinya pada saat di atas panggung, tapi lain cerita jika _member_ lain atau Peniel yang mendekatinya. Changsub bahkan doyan mencium kepala _plontos_ nya, hingga si empu meminta si _maknae_ untuk 'mengondisikan' kekasihnya.

' _Memangnya salah jika aku ingin_ skinship _dengan kekasihku sendiri?_ '

" _Ya_! Yook Sungjae, kau tidur di dalam? Ini sudah hampir satu jam kau mandi!"

Suara teriakan diikuti gedoran tidak sabar di balik pintu kamar mandi membuyarkan lamunan Sungjae. Suara tenor penuh kejengkelan ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara Changsub. Dengan segera ia mematikan _shower_ , memakai pakaian apa adanya, menyampirkan handuk di kepalanya, lalu keluar.

Changsub berjengit ketika pintu di hadapannya menjeblak terbuka, kemudian terdiam dan menatap tajam kekasihnya –sekaligus meneliti tiap senti wajahnya–, dan ia mendapati bahwa Sungjae sedikit pucat. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Changsub segera menyeret sang _maknae_ menuju kamarnya tanpa berkata apapun.

Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala sang _leader_ dan _center-member_ yang sedang bersantai di sofa menunggu giliran mandi.

"Bertengkar lagi?" –Eunkwang.

" _Yeoksi, choding line_. (Sesuai dugaan, _childish-line_ )" –Hyunsik.

.

.

.

Pintu dibanting kasar. Tubuh yang lebih kecil dengan sekejap mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya hingga terduduk di tepi ranjang. Tangan dengan kulit pucat milik Changsub menyambar handuk yang masih tersampir di kepala kekasihnya, lalu mengusapkannya dengan lembut.

" _Daeche wae i-rae_? (Sebenarnya ada apa?)" gerutu Changsub. Memulai konversasi dengan Sungjae yang _ngambek_ jangan harap semudah mengembalikan _mood_ anak kecil dengan es krim. Jika kau diam, maka ia juga akan diam hingga pagi.

Sungjae menutup kelopak matanya menikmati usapan dan remasan lembut di kepalanya. "Menurut _hyung_ bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan bertanya jika aku tahu akar masalahnya."

"Lanjutkan."

Changsub mendengus kasar, kata itu lagi. Telah terhitung lebih dari dua puluh kali ia mendengar kata itu keluar dari belah bibir kekasihnya hari ini. Terima kasih, _ia muak_.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau memberitahu, aku akan tidur di kamar lain." tangan Changsub tidak lagi mengeringkan rambut Sungjae dan ia mulai beranjak dari posisinya.

 _WHAT_?

Asal tahu saja, kamar lain yang dimaksud adalah kamar yang biasa ditempati oleh Peniel jika ia menginap. Mengingat _skinship_ mereka berdua saja sudah membuat Sungjae panas sendiri, apalagi membayangkan _hyung_ nya tidur di kamar yang dipenuhi dengan aroma si _Chicago-boy_. Tentu saja Sungjae dengan sigap meraih tangan Changsub agar _namja chubby_ itu diam di tempat.

" _Wae_? (Kenapa?) Katamu lanjutkan, biarkan aku melanjutkan langkahku juga."

Sungjae menggeleng lucu, sepasang obsidiannya masih tetap memandang tangan besar miliknya menggenggam jemari berkulit pucat yang lebih kecil darinya, dan tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jangan mengajakku bermain tebak-tebakan seperti ini, kau tahu aku tidak bisa menebak pikiranmu, Sungjae- _ya_. Lagipula aku sudah terlalu tua untuk meladeni acara merajukmu yang barusan." ujar Changsub pelan dengan nada meminta pengertian dari _namja_ yang lebih muda.

"Tapi muka _hyung_ tidak boros."

 _Apa hubungannya?_ – Changsub mengernyit. "Kau mengataiku jelek karenanya, omong-omong."

"Karena aku ingin kau mengingatnya."

"Mengingat kalau aku jelek?"

"Mengingat bahwa aku yang mengataimu hal itu."

"Apa untungnya untukku? Baiklah, mungkin _visual_ ku tidak seperti Minhyuk- _hyung_ atau Ilhoon yang pantas disandingkan denganmu, tapi aku–"

Sungjae mulai merasa risih karena pemuda _chubby_ tersebut tidak cukup peka menangkap maksudnya. "Paling tidak kau akan terus mengingatnya!"

"Maka dari itu, apa!?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau selalu seperti ini." Changsub mengalah, ia mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Sungjae setelah melepas satu helaan napas lelah. Sungjae hanya mampu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kekasihnya dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh Changsub, memeluknya posesif.

"Aku–"

Tubuh Changsub menegang, merasakan hembusan napas sang _maknae_ yang hangat merambat menerpa sekitar tengkuknya. Sungjae menggodanya sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"... cemburu."

" _Mwo_?"

Changsub menjauhkan badannya, hingga manik cokelatnya dapat menatap langsung obsidian di hadapannya. Ia menemukan pancar kekesalan dan cemburu di manik obsidian itu.

"Apa..." Changsub sedikit ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...yang kulakukan hingga kau cemburu?"

"Kau selalu dekat dengan Donggeun- _hyung_. Di panggung, di ruang tunggu saat makan, bahkan kau juga suka menciumnya!"

 _Namja_ pucat itu membuka lebar matanya, kaget dengan jawaban kekasihnya yang ternyata hanya cemburu karena ia terlalu dekat dengan salah satu adiknya, yang berarti itu adalah _hyung-_ nya juga. Namun selanjutnya ia tergelak.

" _Dwaeji_ (babi), berhenti tertawa!"

"Kau yang tidak sadar posisi, _babo_ (bodoh)! Aduh, perutku!"

" _Aish hyung_ , pindah sana. Kau kira pahaku sofa?"

" _Aigoo_." keluhnya panjang sembari menutup kembali kepala Sungjae dengan handuk hingga wajah tampannya tak lagi terlihat. Pemuda bermarga Yook tersebut meronta minta lepas ketika kepalanya direngkuh Changsub dengan posisi handuk menutup catur-indranya.

Pemuda yang masih berposisi duduk di pangkuan Sungjae yang saat ini kepalanya tenggelam dalam pelukannya itu terkekeh. "Kalau begitu aku juga banyak cemburu denganmu," terdengar gumaman dari Sungjae menanyakan 'apa?' sebelum ia menjawab.

"Sejak debut kau dekat dengan Peuni, disebut kembaran Minhyuk- _hyung_ karena kemana-mana selalu _nempel_ dengannya, kau bahkan pernah tidur dengan Ilhoon dan sering mencium _member_ lain. Tapi aku tidak pernah protes dengan segala tingkah _skins_ –"

Sungjae dengan kasar melepas kungkungan Changsub. "Kalau kau cemburu, mengapa selalu melarangku untuk mendekat ketika kita tampil, _hyung_?" Ia menutup kepalanya dengan handuk, terlihat rona merah menjalar hingga telinganya.

"Aku juga ingin bermain dan bermanja denganmu."

Si pucat hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Sungjae yang malu-malu. "Aku takut tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat menyanyi. Karena aku akan selalu tertawa jika melihat tingkahmu."

' _Lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa mengontrol dua organ sekaligus. Pita suara dan jantung._ '

Hening. Baik Sungjae maupun Changsub sedang berpikir rangkaian kata apa yang akan mereka utarakan pada satu sama lain.

"Lagipula sudah cukup suaraku pecah saat siaran langsung radio dan pada saat debut, jangan menambah sejarah kelamku lagi." Changsub terkekeh, sekaligus memecah hening yang sempat menyelimuti. Ia mengusak surai milik Sungjae yang setengah kering dengan gemas dibalik handuk.

Sebenarnya ia juga bisa saja mengamuk melihat Sungjae yang tebar pesona sana-sini, _skinship_ dengan _member_ lain. Namun sekali lagi, ia lebih tua dari Sungjae. Ia berpikir bahwa harus ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau mengerti posisi. Maka Changsub biarkan saja emosi itu bergejolak dalam dirinya sendiri dan menghilang seiring dengan jatah tidurnya yang bertambah.

"Maaf _hyung_."

Yang lebih tua memamerkan senyum lembutnya. Ia meraih handuk yang menutupi kepala _brunette_ itu. " _Gwaenchanha_ , sudah lebih lega?"

"Hum." Sungjae mengangguk samar dan kembali memeluk _hyung_ -nya. Mungkin ia bisa dibilang tak peka, tapi ia sadar bahwa Changsub selalu berada di sampingnya. Memperlakukannya dengan baik seperti _hyung_ kandung yang diimpikannya ketika berada di depan publik. Tapi jika mengesampingkan segala keprofesionalannya di hadapan publik, afeksi yang dilakukannya persis seperti potret kekasih idamannya pada saat hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

" _Jinjja_ , kau dan segala kecemburuanmu."

Hening kembali.

"Jadi, tadi kau memintaku untuk mengingat apa?"

Sungjae tersenyum, dan mencuri kecupan dari bibir tebal merah alami yang tidak pernah gagal menggodanya itu. "Mengingat bahwa orang yang paling _getol_ mengataimu, adalah orang yang paling mencintai– _aniya_ , menyayangimu."

Changsub tertawa. Tawa yang menjadi _candu_ tersendiri bagi Sungjae.

"Kata-katamu romantis, tapi sama sekali tak ada hubungannya." jemari pucatnya menyisir pelan surai _brunette_ milik kekasih bongsornya, sebelum menjawab lirih.

" _Anyway_ , aku sudah tahu."

Pemuda pucat itu membalas perlakuan si _maknae_ , dengan mencium bibir yang tidak kalah tebal dengan miliknya itu. Oh, dan tentu saja diselingi "permainan" yang pastinya menyenangkan bagi mereka sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

Saya lagi iseng nih, pengen bikin _project_ (cuma _three-shot_ aja LMAO) dengan _cast official pairing_ BTOB, tema mungkin menyesuaikan tapi dominan ke "cemburu" sih ㅋㅋ. Next kalau ngga MinKwang ya IlSik. Menerima segala alur cerita mah, sumbang ide ya kalo mau, hihi. Ya itu pun kalo ada yang minat sih yhaaa ㅋㅋ

 _Gaada yang minat ya tetep gue aplot sih, buat seneng-senengan, ha!_

Akhir kata, _thanks_ sudah mampir dan membaca! Boleh minta _review_ nya? :3

* * *

 **OMAKE**

.

.

"Mau melakukan'nya' sambil mandi _hyung_? Aku tidak keberatan mandi dua kali."

"Tidur, Yook."

"Punggungmu kugosok, deh."

"Aku pindah ke kamar Donggeun, nih."

" _Algessseubnida_. ( _Got it._ )"

Si jangkung harus menahan diri agar si pucat tidak kabur dari pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REAL FIN**


	2. Tsundere (Hyunsik x Ilhoon)

Ilhoon kembali menghela nafas. Entah mengapa, melihat Sungjae yang selalu _menempeli_ Changsub membuat sesuatu dalam hati ingin menggelegak keluar. Ia _maknae_ –kedua–, namun entah bagaimana ia sangat berbeda dengan Sungjae. Ilhoon bukan tipe yang bisa bermanja-manja di depan publik seperti itu. Ia _tsundere_ –manjanya mau tapi malu–.

Ilhoon iri–

Mengapa ia tak bisa seperti itu pada kekasihnya. Siapa tahu jika Hyunsik suka dengan tipe-tipe seperti Sungjae. Mengingat Hyunsik adalah tipe yang _menanggapi_ , bukan _memancing_. Dan Ilhoon bukan tipe orang yang suka _skinship_ –untuk _memancing_ Hyunsik.

Dan ia cemburu–

–melihat kedekatan sang _leader_ dan sang _center_ yang semakin intim di matanya.

Dari luar terlihat seperti ia tak pernah peduli, tapi hati seseorang siapa tahu?

* * *

 **TSUNDERE**

 **BTOB** © **God, their parents, and Cube Ent.**

 **Pairing**

 **IlSik (** Hyunsik-Ilhoon **)**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, typo(s), BxB, alur tak jelas**

* * *

Hyunsik merasakannya.

Semakin hari, kekasih _tsundere_ nya itu semakin tak tergapai. Ditambah lagi tempat tinggal mereka sekarang berbeda dimana Hyunsik bersama ke-tiga _member vocal-line_ yang lain di _dorm_ sedangkan para _rap-line_ tinggal bersama keluarga masing-masing. Intensitas tatap muka diantara mereka sudah tak lagi sering, dan Hyunsik sangat paham dengan sifat Ilhoon yang mudah bosan pada sesuatu yang tak pasti.

Sedikit banyak ia takut Ilhoon akan pergi dari hidupnya.

Hyunsik frustasi. Namun rasanya seperti tak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia percaya kecuali Eunkwang untuk dijadikan teman bertukar pikiran. Selain ia adalah seorang _leader_ , Eunkwang juga merupakan _member_ tertua yang sudah terbiasa memberi _advice_ bagi yang lebih muda. Tapi sayangnya, kekasihnya itu menangkap makna yang berbeda dari kedekatan mereka.

 _Hyunsik pusing_ –;

"Hyunsik- _ah_ ,"

Pemuda yang memiliki _smiley-eye_ tersebut tersadar dari lamunannya dan menemukan Eunkwang berdiri di depannya sembari mengangsurkan sekaleng _cola_.

Untuk mendinginkan pikiran –katanya.

Tanpa banyak kata ia meraih _cola_ dari tangan sang _leader_ dan kembali mengembalikan fokus pada televisi di hadapannya. Detik itu juga Eunkwang ikut duduk di samping _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Masih memikirkan sikap Ilhoon?"

Hyunsik masih menenggak _cola_ nya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya ringan. "Tidak mungkin jika aku tidak, _hyung_." jawabnya setelah tegukan terakhir.

"Kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika kau menjelaskannya lebih dulu. Kau akan butuh 100 tahun jika menunggu Ilhoon _melabrakmu_."

"Tapi bisa jadi itu tidak berlaku untukmu."

Eunkwang mengikik. "Aku tidak merasa memiliki masalah dengan Ilhoon _ie_ , tapi membantumu menjelaskan padanya bukanlah ide yang buruk."

 _Namja_ dengan predikat _center_ –melihat dari urutan tahun lahir– itu menggeleng. "Sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus, keberadaan _hyung_ membuatIlhoon mengira jika aku sama sekali tak berusaha meluruskan masalah kami. Dan–" Hyunsik menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan.

"–maaf sudah menyeret kalian ke masalah kami."

Eunkwang hanya terkekeh sebagai respon. Ia kembali menikmati _cola_ nya.

Hyunsik diam sejenak, seolah sedang berfikir. "Dari pada membantuku menjelaskan pada Ilhoon _ie_ , lebih baik kau coba meluruskan masalah _kalian_ , _hyung_." ujarnya tepat sasaran.

Skak mat–

Eunkwang menatap Hyunsik horor, namun Hyunsik hanya menyeringai dengan tatapan mata bermakna 'jangan coba menceramahiku'. Adu tatap itu terputus kala suara _cempreng_ sedang menggerutu milik Lee Changsub terdengar, kemudian _namja_ pucat itu dengan jengkel menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan tidak sabar dan mengomel, dan terakhir terlihat menyeret si _maknae_ menuju kamar mereka –lebih tepatnya kamar Changsub sendiri.

Eunkwang menatap arah kepergian _dongsaengdeul_ nyadengan malas. "Bertengkar lagi?"

Pemuda bermarga Lim tersebut lebih memilih menghabiskan isi kalengnya setelah sebelumnya menggerutu dengan suara minim.

" _Yeoksi, choding line_." (Sesuai dugaan, _childish-line_ )

.

.

.

[ _Neil deiteuhareo kalkka_?] (Besok mau pergi kencan?)

Ilhoon mendengus setelah mendapat pesan semacam ini dari kekasihnya. Kedengarannya seperti mengajak kencan seorang gadis, _heol_. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia sedikit senang, _yah karena pada dasarnya Ilhoon adalah seorang uke yang memiliki hati lembut_ (?).

Ilhoon mungkin _blak-blakan_ , tapi ia sadar bahwa menyemprot kekasihnya bukanlah langkah yang benar. Hyunsik tipe orang yang _pelan asal selamat_ dan mendetail, berbeda dengan dirinya yang meledak-ledak. Ia mencoba untuk mengikuti arus Hyunsik sebisa dan sesabar mungkin saat ini.

[ _Joh-a._ ]

Balasan Hyunsik diterima Ilhoon beberapa detik selanjutnya, menandakan si pemuda kelebihan melanin itu belum ada tanda-tanda akan berangkat ke alam mimpi.

[Kujemput kalau begitu?]

Pemuda itu menahan tawa, _apa-apaan kebo BTOB satu ini ingin bangun pagi dan menjemput kemari?_ Yang ada mereka bukan malah pergi kencan melainkan ganti acara 'usaha keras Jung Ilhoon membangunkan Lim Hyunsik'.

[ _Dwaessgo_ (lupakan), aku saja yang ke _dorm_.]

[ _Arasseo_ , sampai jumpa besok * _kiss-blow_ *]

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di _dorm_ BTOB...

"Lee Changsub- _ssi_!"

Ilhoon mendobrak pintu kamar Changsub –dan saat itu kebetulan sedang dihuni oleh Sungjae juga– tanpa permisi, juga tanpa berpikir bahwa _monster-alam-bawah-sadar_ milik _hyung_ ketiganya itu bisa saja bangkit apabila dibangunkan paksa seperti ini.

Beruntunglah Sungjae saat itu memang telah bangun – _maknae_ satu ini sedang asyik mengamati wajah polos khas tidur milik Changsub– dan langsung menutup telinga kekasihnya kala mendengar derap kaki penuh kegeraman milik seseorang menuju kamar mereka.

"Sst _hyung_!" teriak Sungjae dengan suara rendah, memperingatkan _hyung_ yang tua setahun darinya. "Tidak perlu heboh,"

"Kemari kau." geram Ilhoon yang sedang menyandar pada pintu dan dalam kondisi di ambang batas sabarnya.

Si _maknae_ itu sekejap turun dari ranjang dan menggiring Ilhoon keluar kamar, tidak lupa menutup pintunya. "Ada apa? Ini masih pagi."

"Aku sudah tau. Mantel Changsub- _hyung_ berserak di ruang depan." jawab Ilhoon lugas. Membuat Sungjae menghela nafas tak percaya. Sungjae masih belum masuk _mood_ mengomel, lagipula si _maknae_ itu memang tidak bisa mengomel pada Jung Ilhoon yang selalu dengan mudah membalikkan kata-katanya.

"Akan kubereskan nanti."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

" _Okie_." balasnya enteng lalu berbalik menuju pintu kamar. Belum sempat meraih gagang pintu, Sungjae dengan iseng berceletuk. "Bukannya _hyung_ ada urusan hari ini?"

"Urusan?"

"Kau tidak mungkin kemari kalau tidak ada maunya, _hyung_." sinis Sungjae. Mengingat Ilhoon yang selalu datang dan menginap di _dorm_ jika hanya ada hal penting –terutama menyangkut kekasihnya.

Ilhoon mendengus, tidak menyalahkan juga tidak membenarkan. Ia segera berlalu dari hadapan sang _maknae_.

" _Geurae_ - _yo_. Hyunsik- _hyung_ pasti sudah menunggumu di kamarnya."

" _Mworae_?" (Apa yang kau bicarakan?)

'Bahkan sepertinya _kebo_ satu itu benar-benar belum bangun.' gerutu Ilhoon dalam hati.

Tadi sesampainya di _dorm_ , Ilhoon berang melihat ruang depan penuh dengan sampah _cola_ dan _snack_ , mantel, jaket, serta bantal berserakan di lantai. Sebagai orang yang paling rapi di grup, Ilhoon paling tidak bisa melihat kekacauan seperti ini. Terlupakanlah niatnya untuk _morning-cuddling_ dengan kekasih _tan_ nya itu dan malah asyik mengomel sendiri sebelum _melabrak_ ke kamar _choding-line_.

Kekesalannya memuncak kala perkiraannya terbukti, Hyunsik masih terlelap tanpa adanya tanda-tanda ia terbangun sebelum Ilhoon sampai di _dorm_ , lengkap dengan kamar yang masih gelap.

 _Kekasihnya itu benar-benar seperti mati jika sudah masuk alam mimpi_ –

Pemuda yang tubuhnya paling kurus di grup tersebut memulainya dengan menyingkap tirai jendela hingga cahaya matahari dapat masuk menerangi kamar gelap itu, kemudian menyingkirkan selimut yang dikenakan Hyunsik, dan setelahnya–

"Hei tampan, kita jadi kencan?" bisiknya seduktif di telinga Hyunsik. Namun terdengar terpaksa karena ia sedang emosi.

Tak ada jawaban. Persis seperti apa yang Ilhoon pikirkan.

"Lim Hyunsik- _ssi_." bisikannya mulai terdengar geram, sembari mencengkeram lengan Hyunsik gemas.

Masih tetap tak mendapat respon.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia membalik posisi tidur kekasihnya yang meringkuk hingga terlentang, duduk diatas perutnya, dan menggoyang bahu lebar itu dengan kencang.

"Siapa yang mengajakku kencan kemarin!?" jeritnya frustasi di wajah Hyunsik. Akhirnya, kelopak mata pemuda itu terlihat bergerak-gerak.

"Il... hoon..- _ah_?" mata Hyunsik yang kecil semakin menyipit kala menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang menerpa penglihatannya. Ditambah ada Ilhoon diatas tubuhnya, manik mata kesukaan Ilhoon itu makin tak terlihat keberadaannya.

" _Eo, geurae! Na ya!_ (Iya, benar! Aku!) Kau tidak akan bangun!?"

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, membuat suara dalamnya terdengar lebih seksi dari biasanya.

"Ah _dwaesseo, hyung,_ aku sudah tidak _mood_ untuk kencan denganmu!" Ilhoon beranjak, jengkel karena respon Hyunsik tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. Bukannya panik malah tanya pukul berapa, gerutunya jengkel dalam hati.

Sebelum Ilhoon berhasil menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai, Hyunsik secara refleks menarik lengan kurus itu hingga pemiliknya kehilangan keseimbangan dan ikut terlentang di sampingnya. Dengan cekatan pula langsung mendekap erat kekasihnya supaya anak itu tidak lari kemana-mana.

"Ya sudah, temani aku tidur hingga siang."

"Dasar _kebo_ , aku mau bersih-bersih dulu!"

"Kau tidak ikut andil, diam saja disini."

"Jadi kau yang mengotorinya, _hyung_? Kupikir kau ke studio dan lembur kemarin."

"Aku semalam di _dorm_ dengan yang lain."

" _Chit-chat_ dengan Eunkwang- _hyung_ hingga pagi, kalau begitu?"

" _Eo_."

 _Oops_ –;

Terbawa dengan konversasi kecil dan ringan kekasihnya, membuatnya menjawab tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, ditambah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berbohong.

Jawaban yang sangat bijak, Lim Hyunsik.

Pemuda dengan kulit seputih susu tersebut berontak dalam pelukan Hyunsik. Amarahnya masih belum turun saat ini, omong-omong. "Minta temani Eunkwang- _hyung_ saja lagi kalau begitu!" tukasnya kasar.

"Hoon, _jebal_." Hyunsik makin mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap dapat meredam emosi Ilhoon yang sebenarnya _gampang-gampang susah_ diatasi baginya.

Ilhoon berhenti. Namun ia mengganti posisinya memunggungi Hyunsik. Lengan pemuda Lim tersebut tak lepas sejengkal pun dari tubuh kecil Ilhoon.

"Membuat Minhyuk- _hyung_ dan Sungjae menjadi sepaham denganmu membuatmu lebih baik?"

" _Hyung_ menuduhku?"

Pemuda itu dengan paksa melepas dekapan Hyunsik dan bangkit untuk duduk menghadapnya, membuat Hyunsik juga ikut duduk bersandar kepala ranjang. _Masih pagi dan aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan_ , rutuknya.

"Tidak, Hoon, dengar," ia menangkup wajah tirus Ilhoon dan menatap mata cokelat beningnya dalam. "Percuma kau mengadudombaku, Eunkwang- _hyung_ dan Changsub- _hyung_. Dalam artian ini, hanya kau merasa memiliki masalah dengan Eunkwang- _hyung_ ,"

"Padahal hati kami telah tertambat pada muaranya masing-masing."

Wajah Hyunsik mendekat. "Eunkwang- _hyung_ pada Minhyuk- _hyung_ , Changsub- _hyung_ hanya pada Sungjae," dan ia mempertemukan hidungnya dengan hidung milik Ilhoon. "Dan aku padamu."

Perlahan namun pasti aliran darah naik ke wajah pemuda Jung tersebut, lihat saja pipi dan telinganya yang mulai berubah warna.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak mau –tidak, aku tidak _bisa_ tanpamu."

Ilhoon melengos, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya dari sang kekasih. "Mudah sekali membuatku percaya lagi padamu, Lim."

Hyunsik terkekeh, lalu dengan lembut mengecup bibir tipis milik kekasihnya. Kecupan itu berganti lumatan kecil dan berhenti kala sang submisif menepuk pipinya. Kemudian Ilhoon mengambil posisi berbaring di ranjang Hyunsik.

"Aku juga sedang tidak _mood_ melakukan _itu_. Aku ingin _morning-cuddling_."

Sang pemuda pemilik _smiley-eyes_ tersebut menyeringai sekilas, namun dengan cepat mengganti ekspresinya dengan ekspresi polos. "Kukira kau tidak suka _skinship_."

"Sialan," Ilhoon bangun dari posisinya dan meraih tengkuk Hyunsik untuk mengecup bibir tipis kekasihnya. "Selanjutnya, _jal butaghanda_. (aku mengandalkanmu)"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Kemaren-kemaren idenya lagi ngalir buat pairing MinKwang, tapi karena pada _request_ IlSik jadi diduluin deh ㅋㅋㅋ maaf _slow-update_

 _Special thanks to_ : **imaydiianna, moonsprouts, Nichtra,** guest ( **mel** ) **, jasminesaimarantha1412, kokomilang, lunch27,** dan semua _silent-readers_ yang telah bersedia membaca!


	3. Imperfection (Eunkwang x Minhyuk)

_Dia_ sahabatnya, tempatnya berbagi suka dan duka, tempatnya bersandar kala lelah menghampiri.

 _Dia_ rivalnya, satu-satunya orang yang ia cemburui dan ingin ia lampaui lebih dari siapa pun.

 _Dia_ kekasihnya, seseorang yang bersedia menghabiskan waktu mencintai segala sempurna dan cacatnya.

* * *

 **IMPERFECTION**

 **BTOB** © **God, their parents, and Cube Ent.**

 **Pairing**

 **MinKwang (** Minhyuk-Eunkwang **)**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, typo(s), BxB, alur tak jelas, top!Kwang sub!Min**

* * *

" _Jigeum kkaji, Born to Beat! BTOB yeossseubnida_!"

Minhyuk menatap Eunkwang selepas mewakili grup memberi salam akhir dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, lengkap dengan seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir. Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri yang tahu apa yang sedang berputar dalam pikiran Minhyuk saat ini.

Sudah lama, entah sejak kapan, Minhyuk merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di hubungan mereka. Tapi ia tidak ingin secara langsung membicarakan hal ini dengan kekasihnya, dengan alasan si _main vocal_ grup itu akan selalu mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka dan selanjutnya Minhyuk akan kesulitan mencari _timing_ yang tepat untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Eunkwang lagi.

Karena Eunkwang menyandang peran sebagai _leader_ , bukan tidak mungkin ia menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri. Dulu, _namja_ yang memiliki tinggi badan sama dengannya itu selalu berbagi cerita dengannya, cerita yang tidak mungkin ia beberkan pada anggotanya yang mayoritas memiliki umur yang lebih muda dari keduanya. Berdiskusi mulai dari hal remeh hingga hal yang serius, minum bersama hingga mentari mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur dan diomeli oleh _manager hyung_ sepulangnya mereka ke _dorm_.

Mereka sama-sama _madhyeong_ ( _hyung_ tertua) di grup, namun sepertinya gelar itu sudah tidak lagi berlaku. Lihat saja umur adik-adiknya yang sekarang sudah tak polos lagi hingga Eunkwang tak ragu untuk mengajak mereka evaluasi –rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Minhyuk di malam hari setelah mereka menyelesaikan _schedule_. Hal seperti inilah yang membuat Minhyuk berpikir bahwa Eunkwang tak lagi butuh sandaran padanya dan _namja_ yang lahir seminggu setelah _leader_ itu mulai merasa tersisih. Atau cemburu, mungkin?

"Minhyuk- _hyung_!"

Minhyuk terkesiap, wajah Ilhoon sudah terpampang _close-up_ di hadapannya lengkap dengan ekspresi mengerutnya.

"Ayo." Ilhoon menarik tangan Minhyuk supaya mengikutinya turun dari panggung.

Ketika mereka sampai di _basement_ tempat terparkirnya mobil mereka, terlihat Eunkwang sedang berdiri di sisi pintu mobil, menunggu kedua anggotanya yang tertinggal.

"Kalian dari mana?"

Ilhoon meresponnya dengan mengarahkan dagu ke arah Minhyuk yang masuk dalam mobil. "Minhyuk- _hyung_ melamun."

"Aku tidak–"

"–berbohong." sela Ilhoon cepat.

" _Aish_."

Minhyuk dengan kesal menyandarkan punggungnya, merebut bantal leher dari Changsub kemudian memejamkan matanya –pura-pura– tidur sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

Tempat tinggal mereka saat ini terpisah, dengan _rap-line_ yang menetap bersama keluarga masing-masing, sedangkan empat anggota lainnya tinggal bersama di _dorm_. Kondisi ini makin mempersulit pasangan _eomma_ dan _appa_ BTOB untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Jangan berpikir bahwa si anak nomor 3 hingga sang _giant-maknae_ tidak tahu-menahu akan masalah mereka, hanya saja kelima anak mereka enggan untuk campur tangan kecuali jika kondisinya mendesak.

"Kau juga menginap?"

Pertanyaan Peniel ditujukan pada _member_ yang sejak turun dari mobil memilih mengacuhkan yang lain dan bergelayutan di lengan kekasihnya.

Ilhoon hanya melirik sedikit. "Aku merindukan **kekasihku**." jawabnya dengan penekanan penuh di akhir kalimat diiringi dengan tawa pemuda kelebihan melanin yang menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya.

" _That's exactly what I see_ , Ilhoon- _ah_." kekeh Peniel ketika mendengar balasan ketus dari Ilhoon.

Sedangkan _namja_ kelebihan melanin lainnya, berjalan tanpa minat di depan Changsub dan Sungjae yang sudah memulai sesi _cat and dog fight_ mereka. Sengaja menghindari Eunkwang yang turun belakangan tanpa menyadari bahwa entitas yang sedang ia hindari menghela nafas berat disana.

.

.

.

"–menggunakan lidah!"

"Tidak pernah mencoba mencairkannya di perutmu, _hyung_?"

"Bagaimana jika di ketiak?"

"Menurutku akan lebih cepat cair jika menggosoknya di bagian tubuh paling hangat."

"Kukira di perutlah yang lebih cepat."

BTOB dan obrolan tak penting mereka, belum cukup untuk menarik minat kedua _madhyeong_ ( _hyung_ tertua) yang duduk terpisah di dua sofa yang berseberangan. Yang satu mendominasi televisi dan mengganti _channel_ nya tanpa minat, sedangkan yang satu sedang sibuk melarikan jemarinya dengan brutal diatas layar ponsel.

Diam-diam kelima _member_ lainnya tanpa sadar bergantian menghela nafas melihat kelakuan orang tua grup mereka.

Hyunsik yang memang dikenal lebih peka sekitarnya –dan tersangka utama bagi Minhyuk, terima kasih pada _sense_ nya yang tidak bisa menandingi kepekaan milik Hyunsik–, tak tahan lagi dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Baiklah, ada yang perlu kuklarifikasi disini," atensinya beralih pada Minhyuk. Pemuda dengan julukan tupai tersebut hanya menolehkan kepala.

"Pertama, aku hanya milik anak ini." tangan Hyunsik melingkar di bahu kecil milik Ilhoon. "Apa yang _hyungie_ takutkan dapat kupastikan takkan terjadi, aku dan Eunkwang- _hyung_ _clear_ , sama seperti kedekatan _hyung_ dan Ilhoon _ie_ saat ini ataupun kedekatan kalian dengan _member_ lain. Jadi tolong hiraukan saja ceracauan Ilhoon tempo hari, Minhyuk- _hyung_."

Keenam pasang mata terpaku pada eksistensi Hyunsik yang sedang unjuk bicara, paham kemana topik ini akan berlabuh. Tak satupun dari mereka berniat menyergah si _elang_ ini berbicara.

"Kedua, apa pun yang sedang mengganggu kalian saat ini, kami berharap supaya tidak terjadi 'perceraian' disini. Demi _team_ , dan jangan lupakan rencana masa depan kita."

Ilhoon merasa bersalah seorang diri, ia berpikir jika dirinyalah tersangka utamanya. Salahkan emosinya sehingga ia bisa bicara sembarangan –menghasut– menyangkut hubungan antar _member_ nya. Mulanya ia hanya curhat tentang kedekatan Hyunsik dan Eunkwang yang semakin lengket semenjak _comeback_ Missing You, sungguh ia tak tahu jika _orang tua_ mereka memiliki masalah lain dan merasa sangat bodoh karena dengan mudahnya ia menambah _list_ masalah lain bagi kedua _madhyeong_ -nya.

Beruntunglah ia memiliki kekasih yang dengan senang hati bersedia meluruskan kemelut yang ia buat.

Hening tercipta selagi kedua orang yang menjadi topik utama masih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga Ilhoon yang canggung dengan situasi ini memutuskan untuk memecah hening. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pamit ke studio dulu."

Ilhoon juga menarik _hoodie_ milik kekasihnya hingga si _empu_ berdiri. Hyunsik yang paham _kode_ tersebut hanya melempar senyum _maut_ nya pada anggota yang tersisa, mengisyaratkan bahwa sebaiknya meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk berbicara empat mata dan memberikan privasi.

"Kami ke kamar dulu, _hyungdeul_."

Changsub, Peniel dan Sungjae refleks berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Meninggalkan Minhyuk yang canggung untuk memulai obrolan dengan seseorang di seberang yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Sedangkan Eunkwang tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan kemampuan berbicara dan melucunya –yang biasanya sangat _berjasa_ di saat-saat _seperti ini_.

"Sudah lama,"

"–apanya?"

Sang _leader_ menggigit pipi dalamnya, merutuk dirinya sendiri karena salah memilih kata-kata.

 _Ini hanya Minhyuk_ ie _, apa yang kau takutkan!?_

"Aku bisa melihat betapa enggan dirimu membuka obrolan, Eunkwang- _ah_."

Eunkwang terkesiap. Sebenarnya kapan terakhir kali mereka berbicara hingga ia merasa Minhyuk- _nya_ begitu jauh dan... tertutup?

"Bukan begitu, Hyuk- _ah_. Tolong jangan salah paham dulu. Aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu."

Minhyuk terdiam, masih dengan pandangan datarnya terpaku pada layar televisi, menunggu. Eunkwang meletakkan ponselnya diatas sofa yang baru ia tinggalkan dan melangkah menuju kekasih tupainya. Tanpa berani bertindak lebih, ia hanya duduk disamping Minhyuk.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah lari darimu."

Eunkwang tahu kata-kata itu ditujukan padanya, sangat menusuk. Seolah Minhyuk memaksanya untuk menelan kenyataan dimana ia yang melarikan diri dari sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak ingin membebanimu."

"Kau yang seperti ini yang membebaniku," Minhyuk menghela napas sejenak. "Kau banyak berubah." lanjutnya lirih.

"Minhyuk- _ah_ , dengarkan aku–"

"Kau yang mendengarkanku!"

Aura tegang menyelimuti sekitar mereka. Minhyuk terengah tanpa sebab, dan Eunkwang berusaha untuk tidak terlihat goyah akan bentakan Minhyuk.

"Hyunsik terlihat lebih _dependable_ bukan?" manik kembar Minhyuk beradu dengan milik Eunkwang secara langsung. Tidak membiarkan sang _main vocalist_ berpaling barang sedetik.

"Aku masih bergantung padamu," sisi _manly_ Eunkwang, yang hanya Minhyuk saja yang tahu, telah menggantikan sisi _coward_ yang biasanya mendominasi. "Kau lupa?"

"Sekarang kau bisa bergantung pada yang lain."

"Aku hanya mendapat kekuatan darimu."

"Kau bisa meminta kekuatan itu pada yang lain."

"Aku lebih nyaman denganmu."

"Kulihat kau lebih nyaman di pelukan Hyunsik."

"Jadi kau cemburu?"

Minhyuk melempar tinjunya ke udara. Jengkel dengan serentetan jawaban dari sang kekasih. Apa yang media katakan tentang tumpulnya _quick-witted_ milik Eunkwang ternyata memang sepenuhnya benar.

 _Namja_ beriris cokelat terang itu tertawa kecil. Ia meraih tangan Minhyuk dengan lembut, namun Minhyuk dengan gesit menariknya kembali. Tidak menyerah, kali ini Eunkwang meraih wajah tampan nan imut kekasihnya dan mengarahkannya untuk berada persis di hadapannya.

Minhyuk tak berkutik, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan sensasi geli di perutnya ketika ia berada sedekat ini dengan kekasihnya. Merasakan bagaimana nafas hangat Eunkwang menerpa wajahnya, dan bagaimana hidung mereka hampir menempel seperti ini.

"Lee Minhyuk yang tersayang, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi jadi dengarkan baik-baik.

Hanya kau yang tau betapa _hectic_ nya jadwal kita akhir-akhir ini dan betapa stresnya aku mengatur kelima anak 'kita'. Hanya kau yang mampu menghiburku dan membantuku meringankan beban sebagai seorang _leader_. Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan yang lain selain dirimu saat aku tidak ada di sekitar kalian untuk menggantikanku memikul tanggung jawab sebagai _leader_. Hanya kau yang bisa, Hyuk- _ah_. Aku hanya percaya padamu."

Ekspresi Minhyuk melunak, dan penglihatannya mulai mengabur.

"Ingat saat aku merasa lelah dan terpuruk? Kau ada disana untuk hanya sekedar masuk ke jangkauan pandanganku. Saat bahagia kita? Ataupun saat kita menang di _music show_? Aku selalu berusaha sedekat mungkin denganmu. Kau juga ingat bukan? Aku selalu gelisah ketika memberikan pidato, hanya kau yang kuharapkan untuk mendorong dan mendukungku dari belakang, kau yang selalu kucari pertama kali untuk berada di sampingku memberikan dukungan.

Sekecil apapun itu, aku menghargainya –tidak, aku membutuhkannya." sang _leader_ mengembangkan senyumnya. "Karena itu darimu dan hanya dirimu, Minhyuk- _ah_."

Dada Minhyuk sesak mendengar itu semua. Sepenting itukah dirinya bagi Eunkwang? Ia merasa tidak banyak membantu sebagai anggota tertua setelah _leader_ , ia merasa tidak berguna. Tapi Eunkwang memupuskan semua pemikirannya.

Minhyuk-lah alasan Eunkwang untuk dapat tetap berdiri tegak menyandang posisi _leader_ selama ini, tanpa Minhyuk tahu. Meskipun kelihatannya mereka tak mempermasalahkan absennya eksistensi mereka satu sama lain, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka seperti kehilangan penopang masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku, _hum_? Aku masih tidak bisa dengan baik membagi perhatianku–"

" _Aniya, aniya_." _namja_ berjuluk visual tersebut melemparkan kedua lengannya pada Eunkwang dan menarik tubuh sang kekasih dalam dekapannya. "Aku yang minta maaf sudah bertindak kekanakan, Eunkwang- _ah_. Maafkan aku yang tidak mengerti dirimu dan malah menambah bebanmu. Maafkan ketidaksempurnaanku–"

"Hei hei, tenang dulu." Eunkwang mengurai pelukan mereka ketika mendengar Minhyuk mulai melantur dan merasakan kaos bagian bahunya mulai terasa lembab. Ia mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus bekas cairan mata di wajah kesayangannya.

"Jangan sebut-sebut sempurna. Sempurna hanya milik Tuhan, _okay_?" selagi masih mengusap wajah Minhyuk, Eunkwang melanjutkan. "Kau memang tidak sempurna, aku pun juga tidak. Tapi kita saling mengisi ketidaksempurnaan itu satu sama lain hingga mendapatkan definisi sempurna yang sesungguhnya. Kita cantik dalam ketidaksempurnaan kita sendiri."

Minhyuk melempar senyum manisnya untuk sang _leader_ pertama kalinya di hari itu, dan betapa leganya Eunkwang masih dapat melihatnya saat ini.

"Kau melengkapiku, Lee Minhyuk. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Sang _lead-rapper_ yang juga pandai bernyanyi itu mengangguk kecil, dan kembali menarik Eunkwang dalam pelukannya. Si _main-vocal_ hanya tertawa menerima perlakuan kekasihnya yang kembali manja padanya.

" _Saranghae_."

" _Hum_!"

Mendapatkan jawaban yang tak memuaskan baginya, Eunkwang berdehem. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Dasar."

Dengan cepat, Eunkwang melepas kembali pelukan Minhyuk dan membopong kekasihnya dengan gaya _bridal_. Siap menuju ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau mencintaiku atau tidak?"

Minhyuk mengekeh jahil, sebelum mencuri kecupan dari bibir tipis Eunkwang yang sedang menggendongnya.

"Seo Eunkwang, aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta sedalam ini dengan orang lain."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Banzai_! Dengan di _posting_ nya chap terakhir MinKwang ini, Jealous series dinyatakan _end_! Akhirnya #clapclap /krik/

Lagi buntu di tengah-tengah nyelesein partnya MinKwang, karena kurangnya asupan momen mereka ㅠㅠ sekarang mah lagi KwangSik dimana-mana. _Well_ , IlSik _and_ MinKwang _are shaking nowadays_ ㅋㅋ

Dan sepertinya chapter ini terlalu maksa alurnya– maupun isinya. Ah! Pokoknya semuanya menurut saya terlalu maksa!–, maafin ya. Kalau ada waktu mungkin chap ini bakal di revisi, jadi jangan kaget ya tau-tau ada beberapa part yang berubah kalau mampir lagi /dor/

 _Anyway_ , makasih buat semua yang udah review, fav, follow cerita ini. Bener-bener mengapresiasi dan bikin saya ngebut buat _finishing_ cerita ini. 정말 감사합니다!

* * *

 **OMAKE**

.

.

"Minhyuk- _hyung_ akhir-akhir ini sering tidur di beberapa bagian tubuh Eunkwang- _hyung_."

Changsub memutar bola matanya, ini dia topik tak penting dari _maknae_. "Yook Sungjae, jangan mulai."

"Minhyuk- _hyung_!"

" _Ya_!"

Alih-alih Minhyuk yang menyahut, melainkan seorang Jung Ilhoon yang berteriak padanya. Sudah bahagia anak itu melihat kedua _orang tuanya_ akur sedemikian rupa, beraninya si _maknae_ malah mencoba mengganggu keromantisan mereka.

" _Wae_!?"

"Biarkan mereka hanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri! Jangan ganggu!"

Sungjae mencebik kesal mendengar respon tak menyenangkan dari salah satu _hyung_ -nya. "Kalian tak asyik, _hyungdeul_. Donggeun- _hyung_ , bermainlah denganku!"

" _Okay_!"

Hyunsik yang kebetulan berada di sebelah Changsub saat itu, menepuk bahu _hyung_ -nya prihatin dan melempar senyum padanya.

"Sabar, _hyung_. Ingat, dia _maknae_ yang haus perhatian."

"Jika aku tak ingat, pasti aku sudah menyeret dan mengikatnya di kamar. Biarkan saja ia mengemis hanya untuk mencari perhatianku. Tidak _usah manggung_ sekalian."

.

.

 _Penasaran apa yang dilakukan_ orang tua _mereka?_

 _._

 _._

"Apa pangkuanku benar-benar senyaman itu?" Eunkwang bertanya dengan lembut. "Bukan berarti aku keberatan, tentu saja." tambahnya buru-buru karena melihat tatapan Minhyuk yang mulai menajam padanya.

"Lupakan saja jika kau akan tertawa setelah mendengar alasanku."

"Aku janji tidak akan tertawa." Eunkwang meletakkan tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah berpura-pura serius. Minhyuk tertawa melihatnya dan ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari pangkuan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah," Minhyuk meraih tengkuk Eunkwang secara tiba-tiba, membuat _namja_ bersuara merdu itu terperanjat kaget. Bibir tipis Minhyuk tepat berada di telinga Eunkwang sembari berbisik. "Kau wangi."

Perlahan, seringai muncul di bibir pemuda yang lebih tua seminggu dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Bercanda." ralat Minhyuk kemudian.

Merasa tertipu, seringaian Eunkwang menghilang dan ia berusaha mendorong Minhyuk menjauh darinya. Tapi pemuda dengan wajah tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan itu tiba-tiba menyurukkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang kekasih.

"Kau membuatku merasa aman." dengan gerakan pelan ia mengendus aroma _mint_ dari leher Eunkwang yang membuatnya tenang. Eunkwang sendiri menggeliat tak tenang di tempatnya mendapatkan perlakuan menggoda dari kekasih nakalnya satu itu.

"Wangimu yang menuntunku untuk pulang kala aku tersesat, Eunkwang- _ah_."

Oh dan lihatlah perubahan warna wajah mereka berdua yang signifikan terlihat dari betapa merah cuping telinga mereka saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REAL FIN**

* * *

BERI DUKUNGAN SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA UNTUK BTOB YANG _COMEBACK_ DENGAN MINI ALBUM KE-SEBELAS MEREKA, "This is Us"! TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAKK!


End file.
